


All Boys Love Games

by aibou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibou/pseuds/aibou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has a dream about a computer game he never knew he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Boys Love Games

He blamed Rise for the whole thing.

If she hadn't been talking incessantly about some fan-made game she'd had to get shut down via her legal team, this whole thing never would have happened. It was some stupid computer game where you'd click on different spots on her body, and whatever creep had made it had patched together different sounds and things she'd say from her multitude of interviews and television appearances. The whole thing had sounded skeevy as hell, even to Yosuke, who considered himself a fan of her idol work and had collected a few of her skimpier photobooks. But the problem was, she'd spent entirely too long describing it and how much detail this guy had put into it, (“He had me say the dirtiest things, like, 'You won't hurt me!'”) and so when Yosuke went to sleep that night, his subconscious picked up her story for dream material.

It'd taken a long time to come to terms with his feelings for Souji, and he'd only managed to confess after Souji had left to go back to the city. When he'd returned for Golden Week about a month later, they'd spent a considerable amount of time together, but had been too nervous or too busy to get further than one sloppy makeout on the couch in Souji's room at the Dojima's, which had been interrupted by the sound of the front door sliding open. (Yosuke remembers thinking that it was just his luck that this would have been the _one_ time Dojima-san came home early.)

Before they'd known it, the week had been over, and Souji had to return. Since then, he and Yosuke had jerked off over the phone together once—which had been good, if a little awkward, but not  _enough_ —but since both of them still lived with their parents (and Yosuke with Teddie), getting away with anything was impossibly, frustratingly hard.

He was lucky, because that night, Teddie had been invited over to Kanji's house so Kanji could show him how to make a plushie of himself, and so Yosuke was alone in the room. He debated briefly calling Souji, but he'd had to work an incredible amount of overtime at Junes that day, and it was too late to risk calling and waking his partner up. Exhaustion took him quickly, and he fell asleep before he knew it.

* * *

The computer screen showed Souji sprawled out on a bed, his eternally-unbuttoned Yasogami jacket open and spread out beneath him. His belt was undone and his fly unzipped, and his hands were up above his head, wrists bound together and attached to the headboard with Yosuke's headphone cord. He looked nervous.

“Enter your name!” The game instructed him, popping up with a text box. Yosuke entered it, and the box disappeared. The on-screen Souji seemed to meet his eyes.

“Yosuke,” he murmured, and another box appeared, asking if that was the correct pronounciation. Yosuke confirmed it, and garish pink letters covered in too many hearts flashed onto the screen.

“Seduce your partner!” these instructions said, “Find his weak points, but take it slow or you might make him angry!”

The text disappeared and some tools appeared to the right, showing as small icons. A hand, a pair of lips, and something that was covered in a fleshtone mosaic.

He was pretty sure he knew what  _that_ was.

“Y... Yosuke...” Souji's voice came through the speakers, and even though he was just pixels on a screen, his grey eyes seemed to look right at him. Yosuke shivered at the sound of his name—the audio mixing in this game was super realistic—and clicked on the hand first, then on Souji's hair.

_He could remember how soft it was as he twisted his fingers in it, tugging on it lightly as he pushed his tongue into Souji's mouth while Souji panted against his lips..._

The on-screen Souji squirmed as a disembodied hand ran through his hair, leaving it slightly mussed.

“Huh, the attention to detail's really good...” Yosuke murmured approvingly to himself, moving the hand down toward Souji's chest.

_One thing he'd always noticed about Souji, even before he'd confessed his big stupid crush on him, was that his partner never seemed to believe in undershirts. He remembered one particularly embarrassing incident on a colder day at Yasogami, when they'd stupidly opted to eat lunch on the rooftop. There had been a considerable wind chill, and even though Souji didn't give any other indication of the cold, it had taken all of Yosuke's willpower not to spend the entire lunch staring at his chest, where his nipples had hardened visibly beneath his thin dress shirt. He could remember being so, so tempted to just reach up and tweak them, or rub his thumbs over them, and for a few horrifying seconds tried to mentally put together some plan of passing the whole thing off as a joke if he actually followed through._

As he clicked over Souji's chest, the hand rubbed at him a bit. Yosuke moved it over toward the right and clicked over where he presumed one of Souji's nipples were, and the hand pinched. Souji yelped, and Yosuke found at if he held down the mouse button, the hand continued to rub and roll the nipple between forefinger and thumb, making Souji writhe and moan, his pale cheeks painted pink.

“You like that?” Yosuke murmured under his breath, reaching down to adjust himself in his pants, since he could feel himself reacting. Whoever had made this game had done an incredible job, this sounded just like he'd imagined Souji would.

He spent more time playing with him, switching to his other nipple for a while, and admiring how they stayed visibly hard beneath his shirt after he pulled away. He clicked around until he found how to open Souji's shirt, then tried using the mouth tool over his chest. The game played a kind of noisy, wet sound as he clicked on one of Souji's nipples again, a dark and translucent face lowering and wrapping its lips around the nub. Souji threw his head back and arched upward, and Yosuke noticed a visible bulge and a small wet spot had appeared on the front of his boxer briefs.

“P... Please...” Souji whimpered, crying out again as Yosuke moved the mouth back to the other side.

_God_ , he was hard.

He clicked on Souji's mouth next, and Souji whimpered, his next moans muffled as the shadow of the player descended on him, the noises smacking and sloppy as he parted his lips. That part was kind of cheesy and weird, Yosuke decided, so he moved down to his neck and held it down, and a few seconds later Souji was squirming and bucking his hips as the player shape left a dark hickey on the side of his neck.

“Y-Yosuke, don't,” Souji whined, “or everyone's going to be able to see it—ah...!”

“And then they'll all know they can't have you,” Yosuke growled possessively under his breath, having moved his free hand down between his legs, rubbing at himself through his jeans. He'd gotten way more into this game than he'd thought he would.

_He remembered being surprised as Souji seemed to give in almost immediately to his demanding kisses, shivering beneath him as he pushed his tongue forward. It had seemed so unlike him to surrender so easily, but Yosuke hadn't questioned it, especially as he pushed Souji back onto the cushions of the too-small loveseat and ground his hips down..._

He moved the mouth to Souji's ears, to Souji's collarbone, down to his stomach and further, and clicked over Souji's crotch. The shadowy player figure lowered its head down, mostly obscuring Souji's groin as it made making wet sucking noises, and Souji cried out, his hands straining against the cord that bound them together. Yosuke released the mouse button, and the front of Souji's underwear now had a much larger wet spot on them.

“Oh god, Yosuke, _please..._ ” Souji begged, his hips lifting in a desperate arch, “I want you to... please...”

A dialogue box appeared, jarring in its abruptness, and had two options in quotes on it.

“Okay, but you need to do something for me first”  
“No way, I'm leaving”

Without hesitation, Yosuke clicked the first.

Souji nodded breathlessly. “Anything,” he whispered. Yosuke felt his dick twitch between his legs at the word, and began rubbing himself a little harder.

A small arrow appeared next to the mosaic-covered icon, and the instruction, “Click this!”

When he did, the screen began to get brighter and brighter until all the details were obscured.

“What the hell?!” Yosuke yelped, but it didn't stop, the glow becoming so bright he had to close his eyes.

When he opened them, he was kneeling over Souji, on the same bed he'd seen on the screen just moments before. Souji's hands were still tied above his head, his clothes still open and ruffled, and his lips still parted as he panted softly. The hickey that the player figure had left was still dark and visible on the side of his neck. Yosuke reached out to touch it, and Souji's skin was hot and slightly sticky beneath his fingertips.

“Holy shit,” Yosuke murmured, and Souji whined, rocking his hips up against him.

“Yosuke, please...”

Yosuke sort of felt like he should be questioning this turn of events, but he was still rock-hard and Souji was so warm and  _real_ beneath him that he decided the time to ponder this was later. He reached out, untying Souji's hands from the headboard. Souji wasted no time, wriggling out from beneath Yosuke and flipping around on his hands and knees, reaching out with both hands and grasping Yosuke's hips, pulling him close, and yanking down his underwear before closing his lips around the swollen head of Yosuke's cock.

“Fuck!” Yosuke swore as Souji's tongue swirled around him, all coherent thought lost as he dared to look down, watching as his partner took more and more of him in with each thrust of his hips. Souji moaned around him and relaxed his throat, pushing forward as far as he could go, until his nose was pressed into Yosuke's pubic bone.

“ _God,_ Souji,” Yosuke breathed, his hand worming into Souji's hair, fingers tightening in it. Souji squirmed, his hips rocking a few times, and Yosuke laughed breathlessly.

“You like this?” He asked, and Souji answered by tightening his grip on Yosuke's hips, pushing back on them and then pulling him forward again, encouraging him to move. He did this a few times, and when Yosuke still hesitated, he pulled off completely.

“You won't hurt me,” he murmured, before leaning forward and starting to take him into his mouth again. Yosuke groaned, grabbing onto the back of Souji's head and _pushing,_ and Souji eagerly swallowed around him. Yosuke found himself watching in fascination as he started to slowly thrust in and out of Souji's mouth, savoring the wet heat and the way Souji acted like he was fucking _him_ and not just his mouth.

“ _Don't get freaked out,” Souji had murmured to him over the phone that night, his words punctuated by his heavy breaths, “but I kind of want to try sucking your dick sometime.”_

_Yosuke had made some garbled, embarrassed remark about how that wouldn't be right, because wasn't Souji supposed to be their great Leader? But he wasn't entirely sure he'd been totally cohererent, since he'd been a little preoccupied with stroking himself as he panted into his phone's speaker._

“ _Maybe I don't want to lead all the time,” Souji had replied, his voice hitching, “but, god, sometimes I just... I fantasize about you just...”_

“ _Just... what?” Yosuke had managed, and Souji groaned, swearing under his breath. Yosuke's hips twitched in response, god, he was so goddamn_ close...

“ _Just... taking what you want from me. Taking_ me _. Fuck, Yosuke, I'm... ah...!”_

It was just about the hardest thing he'd ever done, but Yosuke pulled Souji off him. Souji let out a disappointed groan, but Yosuke pushed him back, pinning him to the bed, and reached between his legs. Obviously, he'd never done this before, but he'd read about it a handful of times when he could get over his embarrassment over how he'd had to search for it. He dipped his fingers lower, brushing them against the ring of muscle he found there, and blinked when he found it already slick. When he turned a confused look at Souji, Souji twisted his head to one side, refusing to meet his eyes.

“I... sort of, already... prepared myself, uh...” He stammered, but Yosuke just grinned and reached for the drawer beside the bed, fishing out a condom and a small packet of lube. Souji flushed darker and batted the condom out of his hands.

“I-It's okay, you don't... I mean, neither of us have... right?” He said, all uncharacteristic nervousness. Yosuke nodded, a little dumbfounded, but ripped open the pack of lube and slicked himself up with it, hoisting Souji's legs up and over his shoulders.

“Ready?” He asked, and Souji nodded. Yosuke pushed his hips forward, spending a few seconds just rubbing his cock against him, watching the way Souji squirmed, and then pushed just the tip inside. Souji cried out, rocking his hips, trying to take more of him, and Yosuke continued forward until he was fully sheathed in Souji's body.

“God, partner...” Yosuke hissed, giving a shallow thrust that made Souji moan and push back against him. He was so  _ tight _ , and he swore again when Souji squeezed him once and began to beg.

“Yosuke, Yosuke, please, god, just...”

“Just... what?” Yosuke asked, grinning shakily. He wanted to hear him  _ say it _ .

“Just  _ fuck me! _ ” Souji cried, rolling his hips against Yosuke's again, and that was all Yosuke needed to hear. He rose up a little further on his knees and began to move in earnest, thrusting mercilessly in and out of Souji while his partner writhed and moaned beneath him, hands fisted in the blankets so tightly his knuckles were white.

“Don't stop, oh god, Yosuke...!” Souji repeated his name like a mantra to the sounds of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room, his muscles tightening around Yosuke like they were trying to keep him there. Yosuke couldn't stop swearing to himself under his breath, realizing too late that he was leaving bruises on Souji's hips from gripping him so hard. He let go with one hand, reaching out to stroke Souji hard and fast, watching those grey eyes roll up into his head as he practically yelled Yosuke's name.

He was so close, so fucking  _ close... _

* * *

Yosuke woke up as he came, thrusting his hips into the mattress beneath him, Souji's name on his lips. He lay there in a hazy sort of bliss for a few seconds before reality hit him like a brick, and he grimaced, gingerly rolling out of bed and padding to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He felt  _ dirty _ . Not just literally, but also for having pictured Souji like that, for having—even subconsciously—used him in such a way. On some petty level, too, Yosuke was a little disappointed that his brain couldn't have been more creative, and that dream-Souji had just sort of fallen into the same tropes he saw girls in porn act like all the time.

Still, though, he could remember Souji's face, flushed and sweaty, his bangs sticking to his forehead, lips swollen and parted as he moaned his name...

“Shit,” Yosuke swore, and grabbed his phone, dialing Souji's number from memory. When Souji picked up, Yosuke apologized for waking him, but continued anyway.

“So, hey, partner, let me tell you about this dream I just had...”

 


End file.
